the_neverending_symphonyfandomcom-20200214-history
Silentium
Silentium is by far the eeriest of the Heroes of Twilight. He makes his first appearance in The Creator Saga: Heroes of Twilight. Appearance Silentium has a deformed and rubbery body, resembling the silhouette upside-down peeld banana. He has a tuft of hair on his spherical head that sticks straight up. His arms and legs have no feet or hands, and the right arm has a curved blade attached to the end. Due to his silhouetted body, there are no facial or bodily features to bee seen. He also does not wear any armor. History/Bio(As well as the plot for the Silentium chapter in Heroes of Twilight) Silentium was once a brave warrior of a tribe in an uknown and distant land. Despite his high-ranking social status he falls in love with a young girl who was born without a face and shunned by the rest of the tribe named Bene. Their love is eventually threatened by family and friends who think Silentium made a mistake falling for her and plan to kill Bene in order to 'save' him. To ensure her well-being, and make sure they stay together, Silentium travels to a mountain range encircling a forbidden land to form a pact with the dark serpent Deception. Silentium goes through a giant gate and seemingly endless tunnel into the largest mountain. Here he cuts out his own heart as an offering Deception, but before he can hand it to the serpent Bene intervenes by stealing the heart and flying to the forbidden land with her incredible speed and a broken heart. Deception is angered by this, and curses Silentium by deforming his body and turning him into another slave. The serpent erases Silentium's memory and sends him on a hunt through the forbidden land, which is a huge plain with low grass and a mysterious tower in the center, to capture Bene and take back the heart. Over hundreds of years, and as Silentium gains ground on Bene, Deception begins to lose hold on his mind. Knowing this Deception sends out his many slaves ranging from herds of bulls to great elephants to take down Silentium as well as moving out itself to kill Bene. Silentium, still unaware of his past, alternates between protecting Bene and hunting her down. At some point Silentium follows Bene to a tunnel entrance where that she flees down into. Silentium hesitates, and Deception jumps him. Silentium is forced into a very one-sided battle, Deception being able to become a 2D shadow in the ground and evade Silentium's attacks, striking from behind and causing small tremors. Silentium manages to strike and pin the serpent, causing it to send out an immense tremor. The ground below the both of them collapses, and they fall into the massive underground cavern that Bene had retreated into. Silentium is knocked unconscious, and wakes to see that the cavern appears to be a massive graveyard with thousands of silver blank headstones. Wandering aimlessly with little light coming through from the hole above, he eventually finds Bene who appears to know the way. Silentium stalks her in order to make it out alive, the light from his heart allowing the both of them to see. They both stumble upon the center of the cavern, where huge circular stepped platform with a throne and nine pillars that reach the top of the cavern sits. {Page Incomplete}